Lolo
Lolo is a priestess in-training, and is a recurring character who first appears in Klonoa 2: Lunatea's Veil. She is a playable character in Klonoa Beach Volleyball, a competitor in Klonoa 2: Dream Champ Tournament, support character in Klonoa Heroes, and has a minor appearance in Namco x Capcom. She makes her latest appearance in Klonoa: Dream Traveller of Noctis Sol. Appearance Lolo's appearance is the closest to a human in Lunatea, as her only anthropomorphic features are her tail and large ears. She wears a pink hat and dress that has a brooch to symbolize that she is a priestess. She wears a green feather on her hat throughout most of Klonoa 2: Lunatea's Veil, but relinquishes the title at the end of the game in hopes of earning the title on her own. Personality During Klonoa 2: Lunatea's Veil, Lolo is insecure about herself and her abilities. The other priestesses mock and laugh at her failures (as revealed during the cut-scene at the end of the Maze of Memories level). Lolo is frightened easily by the ghosts in the haunted house of the Joilant Fun Park and becomes verbal about her fears. She appears to have a shy side as well, which was shown when she got flustered and blushed full red after she stated liked Klonoa the way he was and covered it up with an excuse after he heard her words. She was also shy when Klonoa gave her powers praise in Dream Traveller of Noctis Sol and could only say how happy she was to see him again. In time after her adventure with Klonoa, she has gathered more courage as seen in Klonoa 2: Dream Champ Tournament. She tells Klonoa about her new-found strength and performs well in Garlen's tournament to Klonoa's surprise and amazement. This confident side was seen again after she took charge Klonoa: Dream Traveller of Noctis Sol and helped her friends in defeating the invaders. Abilities Lovely Attack Lolo's Special Attack in Klonoa Beach Volleyball. A pink light and hearts surround her as she hits the ball over the net. Afterwards, her opponent is sucked in by the light. Ring's Power Source In Klonoa 2: Lunatea's Veil, she serves as the ring's power source, and it cannot function without her to assist in its use. Biography Klonoa 2: Lunatea's Veil Lolo and Popka were at the Sea of Tears when Klonoa arrived, having heard of the prophecy of his arrival Baguji foretold. She and Popka rescued Klonoa, and seeing as monsters were starting to appear in the area, Klonoa was told to get to the island where the statue Goddess Claire was at the middle of the Sea. Upon arriving on the island, Klonoa used his Wind Bullet to ring the Spirit Bell to which Lolo was happy about. Popka explained to Klonoa that priestesses with enough spirtual power could make the bell ring. Ringing the spirit bell would make a priestess-in-training, such as Lolo, a full-fledged priestess. Lolo celebrated with Popka (much to his discomfort), and then the trio made their way to Baguji's Island. There, Lolo introduced Klonoa to the seer, Baguji, and he told Klonoa, Popka, and Lolo about the danger of the fifth kingdom that was going to rise, bringing the world to ruin. Klonoa then agreed to help Lolo save the world since she was the one who saved him. Along with Klonoa and Popka, Lolo returned to the Kingdom of La-Lakoosha to see the High Priestess, telling her that she wished to save the world and that she rang the Spirit Bell at the Sea of Tears. The High Priestess granted Lolo the rank of a full-fledged Priestess, and appointed a mission to the heroes to gather the Elements of each of the four Kingdoms in Lunatea. Lolo later faced a problem when Tat swiped the Element of Tranquility from her upon their arrival to Joilant. Tat then split herself into two forms of herself, one black and one white, confusing the heroes as they didn't know which Tat had the Element. The two Tats then darted to two parts of Joilant: The black Tat in Jungle Slider and the white Tat in Joilant Amusement Park. It doesn't matter which one is followed as the first one won't have the Element. The heroes then go after the other Tat and retrieve the element. However, when pursuing the black tat; they would chase her through the attraction and she would taunt Klonoa by stating girls don't like pesky boys like him. Lolo's possible crush on Klonoa is hinted at as she would firmly state that it doesn't matter if he's pesky as she liked Klonoa just fine, but becomes flustered and blushes full red after he noticed her words. She quickly changes the subject by reminding him they have to chase Tat. During their adventure in Volk City, she and the others witnessed Leorina ringing the kingdom's Bell of Discord and summoning its Element, using a fake copy of Klonoa's ring (much to her shock). After they shut down the reactors to prevent the kingdom from being destroyed, Lolo wonders how Leorina was able to accomplish such a task (she would later learn from the High Priestess that Leorina was once a priestess herself under the name "Leo", who abandoned her title in a haste-driven quest for power). During their trek through the Maze of Memories in Mira Mira, Lolo was shown to be in a hurry, not wanting to take a look at the mirrors that showed the memories of the past. However, Klonoa saw something in a large mirror, and it triggered one of Lolo's memories. It was revealed that Lolo was taunted by the other priestess who thought she didn't have what it takes to save the world and called her a 'failure'. The memories faded, and Lolo cried in tears. She admitted that she knew she didn't become a priestess on her own and wanted to prove to the ones who taunted her that she could become a priestess. But she knew that it was Klonoa's power that got her the title of a full priestess. Saddened, Lolo apologized to Klonoa for her selfish desires. Afterwards, Lolo became depressed, still saddened that she wasn't qualified to save the world. When Klonoa was challenged by the guardian of the Bell of Indecision to defeat a monster named Polonte the Hatchling, Lolo hesitated, and Klonoa proceeded to fight the monster, knowing that he couldn't use the Wind Bullet without Lolo's help. As Klonoa fought the monster, Popka consoled Lolo for not helping him, calling her a fool for giving up and not continuing to try. He noted on Klonoa, a person not from their world whose trying his hardest to save it from destruction. Lolo recovered from her depression, and wondered if Klonoa would forgive her for not helping him earlier, to which Popka replied that helping him now wouldn't hurt. The young priestess then assisted Klonoa against Polonte, and the three heroes earned themselves the Element of Indecision by the Tree of Indecision, who was impressed by their determination. In the ending, it was revealed that she gave up the title of a full Priestess and aimed to earn the title on her own as she smiled at her choice and Klonoa supported her. Klonoa prepared to leave the world of Lunatea, as Lolo realized he'd have to go back to his own world and was calm as she stated it was alright. However, her feelings were exposed as she broke down in tears and hugged him, refusing to let him go. Klono reassured Lolo that even when he leaves Lunatea, they will always be together. Lolo gently wiped her tears, and she and Popka watched happily as Klonoa disappeared from their world. Klonoa Dream Champ Tournament Lolo appeared as a contestant with Popka and they reunite with Klonoa who also joined. Lolo tells Klonoa that she got stronger since their last meeting and will prove it to him as he gave an impressed comment. Lolo did very well though Popka stated he helped her in succeeding in most of her matches to her embarrassment After losing to Guntz, she was kidnapped by Garlen and was shown captured to Klonoa on-screen. Garlen told the hero she was going to be made into a gear by the villain. At the end, she is saved by Klonoa who carries her and asked if she was okay but she only replies by thanking him for his actions. Klonoa Beach Volleyball Lolo paricipated in the Beach Volleyball Tournament along with Popka. If she wins, Lolo takes Klonoa and Popka on a shopping trip with her prize money, but ends up breaking almost everything she touches. Klonoa Heroes Lolo appears as a NPC, where she is still a priestess-in-training. She was kidnapped by Joka and Janga to be turned into nightmare energy to resurrect Nahatomb. After the defeat of Nahatomb, Klonoa rescued an unconscious Lolo, who wouldn't wake, despite Klonoa calling her name. She was reawakened by the power of the Hikari Sakura Klonoa had with him and returned to Lunatea along with the three heroes. Once there, she was reunited with Popka, and in the credits, the two were on their way back to the Sky Temple. Klonoa: Dream Traveller of Noctis Sol As swarms of Nighty-Knights began invading Lunatea, Lolo along with Popka and High Priestess witnessed this. As High Priestess already gave up on hope on fighting them, Lolo encouraged her. High Priestess then told Lolo and Popka ring the Bell of Tranquility and find someone to help them, but Lolo wanted to stay on her side, so she rang the bell and sent only Popka. Later on, Popka finds Klonoa and they are sent to a black and white world where they witnessed Lolo being imprisoned in a bubble by an evil version of Klonoa named Nightmare Klonoa, who taunted her that he (posing as the real Klonoa) won't come back for her as nobody cared for her. His cold words cause her to believe him, as a result Lolo falls into a sad depression before Popka appears, surprising her. Lolo tries to get Popka to leave but he tells her that he and Klonoa have come to free her as she tearfully tells him that Klonoa left and will not return for them but Popka points out the real Klonoa who engages in battle with Nightmare Klonoa for her sake. Lolo then realizes Klonoa is really back and is overjoyed at his return. After Klonoa repels his doppelgänger, Lolo is soon freed by him, while happily telling her worried friends she's alright. She is asked what she remembers but she only recalls taking a nap before an invasion, Klonoa soon tells her that she is having a nightmare due to her anxiety and bad emotions eating at her. Hearing this, she briefly worries if they're not really with her but is told they will return with her after she wakes up. With these words, Lolo then begins to wake up as her friends cling to her and they return to Lunatea. Once in reality, she wakes up to her smiling friends watching over her before she hugs Klonoa due to his return. She then realized the matter at hand, she and her friends begin to repel the invading enemies. Lolo uses her power and enhances Klonoa's wind ring and they push the enemy back. The High Priestess then arrive complimenting Klonoa but he gave Lolo the praise due to her actions, which caused her to get shy and state she was happy to have him back. The happy moment is short-lived as they are confronted by Tenebrae Hue, who has gathered Noctis' energy and now has the power to control dreams and nightmares. After Klonoa refuses to surrender, Tenebrae summons Chipple, Guntz, and Nightmare Klonoa (much to Klonoa's shock), and commands them to destroy Klonoa and his friends... Relationships Friends Klonoa She and Popka are the first people to meet him when he arrives in Lunatea and they go on a quest. During the course of Lunatea's Veil, Lolo developed a strong friendship with Klonoa. This could also be thought of as romantic, due to the fact when Tat remarks about Klonoa being pesky, Lolo stated it didn't matter as she liked him just fine but becomes extremely embarrassed and blushes full red after Klonoa noticed her words and she quickly changed the subject. Also at the end of the game, she tells Klonoa she has given up her priestess status just so she can obtain on her own. As Klonoa prepared to leave Lunatea, she is sad about this as she reflects this had to happen soon. At first, she is calm but breaks into tears and runs at Klonoa, hugging him and refusing to let him go before sadly accepting he has to and watching him leave. In Dream Champ Tournament, they meet again and Lolo was happy to see him at the tournament. She wanted to impress Klonoa by showing that she got stronger since their last encounter and her efforts are successful after she advances in the tournament earning her praise from him, much to her joy. When she is put in danger by Garlen, Klonoa goes out of his way to save her and is shown carrying her after he manages to free her. Her possible feelings for him may have deepened, as Lolo is shown to be happy at his rescue of her and thanks him for saving her from terrible fate. In her ending of Klonoa Beach Volleyball, she was orginally going to treat Klonoa and Popka to shopping but ultimately keeps dropping the objects, resulting in Klonoa deciding to carry the bags for her. In Klonoa Heroes, Klonoa cares the most out of the three for Lolo's safety, screaming when Janga took her away to the moon. In Namco High, Lolo begins the game feeling like she and Klonoa have unintentionally grown apart, as she grew a cynical attitude and gave up her priestesshood. She also developed an inferiority complex due to his ears, which she tries to hide. During the events of Klonoa: Dream Traveller of Noctis Sol, Lolo continues to show strong (and possibly affectionate) feelings for Klonoa. After Klonoa, Popka, and Hewpoe make their way into Lolo's nightmare and eventually find her captured by the nightmare counterpart of Klonoa, who nearly broke her spirits. When Popka showed up saying he and Klonoa are going to save her, she sadly states Klonoa left them and wasn't coming back until Popka pointed out the real Klonoa who was fighting for her. She cries out of happiness to be reunited with her friend and is freed by him and holds his hand of out joy before she is touched by his worry for her as she assures him she is alright. Once in reality, she hugs Klonoa being overjoyed to see him again and was seen smiling while holding his hand after getting rid of invaders. She was also very shy after he gave her praise for her actions and was overjoyed as she told him how good it was to have him back. Popka Popka is one of Lolo's best friends, with Lolo being the one who gave him the bandana that he currently wears. In Klonoa 2: Lunatea's Veil, Lolo and Popka are the very first people who find Klonoa at the Sea of Tears. When Lolo felt down for not being a proper priestess worthy to save anything, Popka got irritated with her by calling her a fool for giving up and not continuing to try. He noted on Klonoa, a person not from their world whose trying his hardest to save it from destruction. This was most likely his way of consoling Lolo, as she recovered from her depression though playfully got mad at him for his words In Klonoa 2 Dream Champ Tournament, they continued to stick together as competed in the Dream Champ Tournament as Popka looked out for Lolo especially due to Guntz's rudeness. They a double unit defeating Zweegle and Popka was somewhat annoyed by Lolo taking credit for him helping her, to her embarrassment. In Klonoa: Dream Traveller of Noctis Sol, she entrust Popka to find Klonoa which he promised to do so. He later finds her being held captive by Nightmare Klonoa and was concerned for her as Klonoa fought off his doppelgänger. Lolo was surprised to see him as he assured he and Klonoa will free her, though she doubted this because of her spirit being broken, she is persuaded after seeing he was successful in getting Klonoa. He also asked if she was alright being freed and she appreciated his worry by assuring him that she's fine. High Priestess The High Priestess is Lolo's teacher as Lolo highly respects her. In Lunatea's Veil, The High Priestess shows care and tells Klonoa to look after Lolo. In Klonoa Heroes, they are once again seen together at the Sky Temple before Lolo is kidnapped. In Namco x Capcom, Janga and Joka attack the Sky Temple as Klonoa and Guntz arrive a tad late to rescue the both of them. In Klonoa: Dream Traveller of Noctis Sol, Lolo refuses to leave her teacher's side, sending Popka to find help. Guntz In Dream Champ Tournament, Guntz was considered as one of her rivals and though she greeted him politely he arrogantly looked down on her. Due to his taunting and views, Lolo called him a jerk and told him she wouldn't lose in the tournament. This dislike led up to their clash which she lost and she was turned over to Garlen but he paid her situation no mind as he stated she wouldn't of gotten capture if she wasn't weak. It appears after Garlen was defeated that their status turned to a neutral standing between them. Enemies Garlen In Dream Champ Tournament, she participates in his tournament and nearly makes it to the semi-finals. However, the tournament turned out to be a ruse for Garlen to turn everyone to gears to power his empires. Lolo in particular, was used as bait by him to get Klonoa to fight with his best. Lolo was saved by Klonoa and watched as Garlen was arrested. Throughout Klonoa Heroes, Garlen has Lolo captured, attempting to use her power to reawaken Nahatomb which he accomplishes. Garlen was shown to not care about her pain as he continued on with the ritual. Nightmare Klonoa He masqueraded as the real Klonoa and trapped Lolo in a bubble in the world of her nightmare. He told her nobody would come for her and took pleasure in her tears. Lolo sadly believed the nightmare Klonoa's words thinking the real Klonoa wouldn't return but Popka arrived and pointed out the real Klonoa who was fighting his doppelgänger for her sake. She moved passed her depression and happily watched as Klonoa repelled the fake before they returned to Lunatea. Lolo was later sad and worried to see the nightmare Klonoa again as he invaded Lunatea with Guntz and Chipple. Other Appearances #Lolo appears in Namco x Capcom #Lolo is a student in Namco High Beach Volleyball Stats Type: 'Balance *'Attack: '1/4 *'Block: '3.5/4 *'Feint: 1/4 *'Receive:' 4/4 *'Speed:' 2/4 *'Diff: '''1/4 Trivia *It's possible that Lolo was recycled from a scrapped character from ''Klonoa: Door to Phantomile. Gallery RYs20464.jpg|Klonoa Beach Volleyball lolomugs.png|Sprites from Klonoa Heroes Lolo Klonoa- Densetsu No Star Medal.png|Lolo's artwork for Klonoa: Densetsu no Star Medal. Lolo Artwork 2.jpg|Lolo's second artwork in Lunetea's veil. Lolo and Popka's sprites Klonoa 2 Dream Champ Tournament.png|Lolo and Popka's sprites in Klonoa 2: Dream Champ Tournament. Lolo.gif World 2 Illustration.jpg Lolo41.png|Lolo as seen in Klonoa 2 Lunatea's Veil image.png|A scrapped character from Door to Phantomile that was possibly recycled into Lolo Lolo sprites.PNG|Sprites from Namco X Capcom Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Klonoa 2: Lunatea's Veil Category:Klonoa 2: Dream Champ Tournament Category:Klonoa Heroes: Densetsu no Star Medal Category:Klonoa Beach Volleyball Category:Klonoa: Dream Traveller of Noctis Sol